fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Mario (Super Smash Flash OC)
Xander Mario is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC. He was one of the first four playable characters, along with , , and . He is also so far the first "Mario" Reprehensive in the game. He retains mostly his moveset and still retains his Half Wolf form. Attributes Xander has powerful attacks with the majority of them having good reach. He has kill moves in his forward smash, down smash, a grounded and fully charged Star Blast, down aerial, up aerial, forward aerial and a fully charged Shooting Star. He has a wide range of projectiles with his Star Blast (uncharged) to shoot stars and combine it with Energy Wave to produce these projectiles which have a lot of power and priority. All of these projectiles at his disposal he can projectile camp his opponents and aid his edgeguarding. Xander possesses a decent grab game, possessing the longest grab in the game. He can chain grab fast fallers and big characters with his up and down throws while they can be used as combo starters on other characters. His back and forward throws can be used to knock opponents off the stage to set up edge guards. His down tilt is a meteor smash with decent range to help him edge guard. Due to Link being a fast faller he has good vertical endurance. His sword can out-prioritize most projectiles that come in contact with it. However, Xander's falling speed when combined with his size and weight makes him vulnerable to combos, chain grabs, juggling and zero-to-death combos. Coin Jump covers decent vertical distance and little horizontal distance. The combination of poor air speed and high falling speed hinders his already poor recovery. Most of his projectiles can canceled out by attacks with higher priority and all of them can be reflected which can cripple his camping game and forces him to approach his opponent. Due to his poor mobility and sluggish attacks gives Xander problems approaching. Xander's grab game is situational and very risky to use due to the ending lag of the grab leaves Xander vulnerable; which discourages Xander Mario players from using it and capitalizing on his good throw game. His sword mainly covers his mid section and will not out-prioritize projectiles if they hit other parts of his body or have transcendent priority in them. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: *Standard Attack 2: *Standard Attack 3: *Side Tilt: *Side Smash: *Up Tilt: *Up Smash: *Down Tilt: *Down Smash: *Dash Attack: Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grabs and Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Other *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Floor Attack: Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: *Taunts: **Standard: **Side: **Down: *Idle poses: ** *Fanfare: *Wins: *Loses: In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Xander_Main.png|Xander Mario's current pixel art render Xander Mario (Full Human).png|A reference of Xander Mario's human form. Trivia External Links *XavierBro-13 on deviantART Category:Super Smash Flash OC